Rain or Shine
by justforgetit
Summary: SachikoxYumi.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters.

* * *

The weather was unpredictable. One day the sun would be shining, and the next the sky would be caked in clouds. The out of whack forecast could only mean one thing… spring was coming. Another school year was ending at Lillian. Time was ticking, and a certain second year did not know what to do with herself.

Yumi looked outside her bedroom window and glanced up at the skies above her. To her dismay, it looked as if the day would be a dry one. Frowning, she placed her favorite umbrella back against the side of her door.

_I guess I won't be needing you today, will I?_ she thought with a sigh. Yumi had come to love the rain, and for more than just her umbrella's sake. Sometimes, when it would rain, she would have the opportunity to share her blue friend. And on a rare occasion, she would be sharing it with the person she loved most…

_Sachiko…_

It had been days since Yumi had spent quality time with her onee-sama. On top of her duties as Rosa Chinensis, Sachiko had been busy studying and taking her final exams. Yumi found herself at her wits end trying to help Sachiko, but always found herself unable to do anything. Despite their years together assœurs, she still found herself doubting her relationship with the older girl, and often would sink into a depression of sorts.

_Will I speak with you today, onee-sama? I still have to give you your graduation present._ Yumi felt her face get hot and began to feel uneasy. It was common for sœurs to exchange presents, but this was a special occasion, and she was determined to give Sachiko the gift she knew would not be forgotten.

_I just hope it will be remembered as something positive…_

* * *

  
Around this time, over a year ago, Yumi found herself in an empty classroom with the former Rosa Gigantea;Sei Satō. It was common knowledge that Sei was a flirt, but Yumi had no idea that Sei would push it as far as she did. And soon enough, Yumi had complied to Sei's wishes and kissed the girl. It had been, however, on Sei's cheek. That day, Yumi had felt something awaken in her.

_There is only one way to top a gift like that,_ Yumi thought._ I know what I have to do. _Yumi had long ago come to terms with her feelings for Sachiko. She knew from her first year that the way she felt around the dark haired girl wasn't how a petite sœur should feel for her onee-sama. Soon, her school girl crush had developed into so much more. It was to the point now where she sometimes was unable to be in Sachiko's presence. Simply standing next to her was intoxicating, and that was near unbearable.

_As soon as I get her alone, I'll give it to her.  
_

* * *

Authors note: If you'd like me to continue, I will..._  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own these characters.

* * *

It's amazing how fast time can go when you beg it not to.

Yumi had been in a daze all day. She couldn't concentrate in any of her classes, and hardly socialized with anyone all morning. For the first time in her life, she began to dread the end of every hour, and found herself silently praying for the halting of time. She sighed, knowing that her pleas' were pointless. No matter what she did, the day would end. And then the week. And soon, the semester would be over, and the event she had been dreading would be there.

_If I'm ever going to do this_, she thought. _It needs to be soon._

* * *

"Yumi-chan! Wait up!" called a voice.

Yumi turned around and waited for her friend to catch up to her.

"Are you on your way to the Rose Mansion, Yoshino?"

"I am. Mind if I walk with you?"

"Not at all."

The two made their way to their destination, Yoshino talking all the while. Once again, Yumi found herself unable to pay attention, and instead tilted her head up and stared at the sky above her. Clouds had appeared.

"Yumi, are you even listening to a word I am saying?" said Yoshino, in a slightly raised voice. She placed a hand on Yumi's shoulder. "You've been distant all day, is something wrong?"

"Nothings wrong, I'm just tired, I guess."

"If you say so… but I don't think that's all. I think you're depressed because they're leaving soon, aren't you? We still have time left with them, you know. So don't fret. I'm upset too, but I'm trying to make the best of what little time we have. You should do the same. Plus, Rei doesn't like seeing me upset… so I doubt Sachiko wouldn't want to see you in such a sad state either."

"You're right, Yoshino." Yumi answered. "It's just hard."

The two walked the rest of the way in silence, both drowning in their own thoughts.

Yumi glanced around the room. She looked at each girl and finally came to rest on Sachiko's face. She had her face turned and all of her attention was on Shimako, who was currently speaking to the small group. Yumi felt her stomach twist. Burning Sachiko's image into her head was her main priority; she wanted to make sure she would clearly remember every expression the girl made.

She must have been staring for an extended amount of time, because she noticed a shift in Sachiko's attention, and soon found herself making eye contact with the girl. Yumi felt her face get hot as she broke the connection of their eyes and stared down at the cup of tea before her, unable to look up for the duration of the conference.

Minuets passed and soon the meeting ended. Yumi stayed seated and volunteered to clean up. As Rei was passing through the door, she grabbed one of the umbrellas placed near the door.

"May want to hurry up, Yumi. It's supposed to rain soon. I wouldn't want you to be out in the cold."

"Thank you, Rei sama."

With the rest of the Yamayurikai gone, Yumi found herself alone. She sighed and began washing the used tea cups, her mind fogged with thought. After only a few moments of solitude, there came a knock at the door.

"Yes?" Yumi called out. "Who is it?"

The door opened up and Sachiko entered.

"I figured I would keep you company. It's been a while since we have spent time together, Yumi. Would you mind if I stayed?"

Yumi felt her throat tighten.

"No, I wouldn't mind at all." She answered.

Sachiko made her way to the table and sat in the chair closest to the sink where Yumi was at. The pigtailed girl felt anxious, and feared she'd get so nervous she'd snap a cup in half. She could feel Sachiko's eyes on her, which made her heart feel like it would explode.

They had a casual talk; Yumi avoiding any subject she knew would depress her. She didn't want to worry Sachiko. Soon, Yumi had finished washing and drying the cups, so she joined Sachiko at the table and sat in the chair across from her.

Their conversation soon came to a halt, and Yumi became desperate to have the older girl say something. Anything.

_Now is the perfect time, Yumi. Give her the present. You promised yourself you'd do it when you got the chance. _

Yumi cleared her throat.

"Onee sama, you're graduating soon… How are your final classes going?"

"They're alright," Sachiko answered. "I am just ready for all these exams to be over."

"I'm sorry I have not been much help to you."

"I understand, Yumi. There is nothing you can do, anyway. So do not worry yourself."

Yumi stared down at her hands. They were sitting in her lap, and now clasped so firmly that her knuckles had turned white.

_Do it… stop being a coward._

"Did you get Yōko-sama a graduation gift last year?"

"No. We had an unspoken agreement about those kinds of things." Sachiko frowned. "Why do you ask?"

_This is it. _Yumi thought. "Well, I hope you don't mind that I got you something…"

"Is it some more of those chocolates you made?" Sachiko asked with a smile.

"Not quite." Answered the younger girl while laughing nervously. "I'm never doing that again."

"So what is it?"

"Well, first I need you to close your eyes… and then open up your hands and put them palms up. Then you won't have to wonder…"

Sachiko complied, and Yumi felt all the color drain from her face. Scared but determined, she walked over to the older girl and pulled a chair close to her.

"Onee sama, I'm not sure you'll even like this. But can you promise me something? Can you promise you won't hate me?"

"I promise, I could never hate you," she answered. "You have nothing to worry about."

Yumi sat there and contemplated what she was about to do. _This could go terribly wrong. This could be the last time I'm allowed in her presence. _She gulped and placed her hands on top of Sachiko's, lacing their fingers. She leaned forward until they were face to face and began to study the girl. Never before had she noticed how long Sachiko's eyelashes were. Or how soft her lips looked…

_Another image burned into my mind. You really are beautiful, onee sama… Sachiko… _

Yumi closed her eyes and shortened the distance between their lips and gently brushed her lips against Sachiko. Yumi felt the long haired girl gasp against her lips, so she pulled back in fear. She stood up and searched Sachiko's face, but her eyes were still closed. She was impossible to read. Yumi started to cry.

The next few seconds were a blur for Yumi. All she could think about was getting out of there. So she managed to cry out apologies and fled the room shortly thereafter.

Leaving Sachiko completely bewildered.

* * *

More to come, if you're still interested. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, obviously.

* * *

Rei had been right. It was raining. 

_Sometimes I think the sky feels like I do._

Yumi couldn't tell what was going faster, her heart beats or the sound of her feet hitting the ground as she ran. There were leaves on the ground, and occasionally Yumi's feet would falter and she would begin to slip, hanging on to her balance as if life depended on it. Eventually, she slowed, and gradually came to a halt. She was out of breath, emotionally drained, and soaked to the bone. On top of that, she had not stopped crying. Her face was flushed from her tears, which caused the falling rain to sting her as if the drops were made of ice. Yumi took notice of this discomfort, but no amount of physical pain could match the emotional hell that she was in. The drops could be needles, and it would still hurt her less.

_I wish it were needles._ Yumi thought. _I don't deserve something as soothing as rain…_

She began to grimace as new tears began to form in the corners of her eyes, blurring her vision once again. She blinked back her tears and tore her gaze from her feet and took in her surroundings.

_My subconscious can be so cruel…_

She found herself only feet away from the statue of the Virgin Mary.

Despite her fragile state, she continued walking until she stood in front of the stone saint.

The memory of her first meeting with Sachiko came flooding into her mind.

_This is where it all started. Will I hate it here, now?_

Her thoughts continued as she brought her shaking hands up to her chest and felt her rosary through her clothes.  
A new wave of pain hit her as she began to realize that she may not have the item come tomorrow.

_I've ruined everything, haven't I, Sachiko? _She collapsed to her knees and began to sob.

After a relatively short amount of time, Yumi no longer felt rain drops hitting her head. She opened her eyes and looked and the ground, only to find that it was still raining. Confused, she glanced up and saw that she was being protected by an umbrella.

"Yumi, you shouldn't be out in this rain…"

Yumi didn't turn, however. She knew who the voice belonged to. Instead, she closed her eyes and clenched her fists, attempting to herself to stop crying.

"Are you not going to speak to me, Yumi?"

"I think I've said, and done… enough for today." Yumi answered, her voice shaky from crying.

Sachiko kneeled down behind Yumi and wrapped her arms around Yumi, letting the umbrella come to rest against her shoulder.

"You shouldn't be sitting on the ground like this, you'll get your skirt dirty."

Yumi smiled slightly in remembrance of a conversation very similar to this and replied,

"What about yours?"

"I just thought of that." Sachiko stood and walked to face Yumi.  
The seated girl could not bring her eyes to meet Sachiko's, so she fixed her gaze on Sachiko's shoes as new tears came.

Sachiko held her hand out, offering to help Yumi up to her feet. After a moment of hesitation, Yumi took her hand, still unable to look Sachiko in the eyes.

"You've been crying, haven't you? I seem to make you cry quite often." Sachiko dropped her umbrella and placed her hands on Yumi's neck. "Will you look at me?"

Yumi turned her head away and started to cry again. In response, Sachiko brought her face close to Yumi's and brushed her lips against her wet cheeks.  
The younger girl forgot how to breathe. She was kissing her tears away.

"I wish you never felt the need to cry. Sometimes it's so upsetting to look at you. Your face is so full of emotion. So when you're distressed I feel it. Seeing you in pain kills me."

Sachiko moved Yumi's face and kissed the other cheek softly, feeling Yumi's skin blaze under her lips in the process.  
"I'm sorry I hurt you."

"It wasn't your fault, onee sama… er, should I even call you that anymore? If you want to dissolve our bond, I wouldn't blame you…"

Sachiko pulled away from the crying girl and attempted to make eye contact. "Why would I do that?"

"I made a terrible mistake, I'm sorry. I just wanted to give you a graduation present-"

"It was the best gift I have ever received," interrupted Sachiko. "Do you regret giving it to me?"

"If I told you the real answer, you would hate me."

"Didn't I tell you earlier? I could never hate you. I promised."

Yumi stared at her feet.

"No, I do not regret giving it. I've been wanting to for a long time now. I just regret the damage I know it's caused."

"Yumi, do you consider my happiness to be damage?"

"No… never!"

Sachiko slid her hands from Yumi's neck up to her chin and tipped her face up.  
The younger girl looked up out of impulse.  
For the first time in what seemed like years, brown eyes met blue.

Yumi watched as Sachiko's faced inched towards hers, and again noticed the length of her lashes as her eyes slowly closed.

Soft lips pressed against her checks once again, kissing away the tears and the rain.

_I know now why they compare Saint Mary's heart to a Sapphire, Sachiko. Sapphire must be the most beautiful color of them all… because it is the color of your eyes. You're eyes are as beautiful and as pure as a saint…_

Sachiko's lips felt like fire on Yumi's skin. Every touch was scorching her skin.  
Electricity shot through Yumi's body when she felt Sachiko kiss the corner of her mouth.

"Onee sama…?"

"Do you want me to stop?" Her breath was hot on her lips. It was a pleasant torture.

"No, please don't…"

Without another word, Sachiko brushed her lips against Yumi's. It lasted for a second, but it shook Yumi to her core.

"Your gift made this day the second happiest day of my life. Do you know what the happiest day is? It was the day I had the courage to tell you how I felt. Maybe I didn't specify, though. I don't just love you, Yumi. I am _in_ love with you. I should have told you that day."

For the umpteenth time today, tears streamed down her cheeks.  
Sachiko looked stricken.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to offend you-"

"I'm not crying out of pain," Yumi said, a smile playing on her lips.  
"This is the second happiest day as my life, as well. I am in love with you too."

_Sometimes I think the sky feels like I do. _Yumi thought happily.

* * *

Authors note: So, I think that wraps it up. Thank you for all the encouragement. I owe you guys. 


End file.
